The New Fox Of Steel
by Chillman22
Summary: Naruto never realised his life was about to be turned upside down when he ends up finding a certain crystal, how will the world act at what he becomes, and who is the mystery woman with him, let's hope Naruto can handle the responsibility of using his new powers, but also, let's hope Konoha can handle the New Fox Of Steel. Up For Adoption.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is one of my Challenges that I thought might get people interested in, it may be a one-shot or it may grow into a full on story, I'll let you all know, but for now, please enjoy this.**

 **Also, you'll find a lot of (A.N.)'s since I don't want to describe a lot of things, since a lot of them would be more for a "Best to see it with your eyes first" kinda thing, to me it makes it more easier to describe.**

 **The New Fox Of Steel**

 **Chapter 1**

 **The Beginning.**

 **Wave Country**

Naruto was upset, no he was down right pissed, "HOW DARE THAT PUNK SAY ANYTHING LIKE THAT!"

You see while they were having dinner, Inari, the grandson of the client, ended up throwing a fit about how his team didn't know suffering, oh sure the kid lost his dad in front of his eyes, but at least he still had his mother and the drunken old man, what did Naruto or Sasuke had, hell Sasuke had it worse than Inari, seeing his brother kill all their family members via Tsukuyomi.

But Naruto himself had it far worse, he had no-one, only figures, but that isn't really the same as actually having a mother or a father, he grew up alone, by himself, sure the Hokage aka the old man, visited him like a granddad, but that's it, his Ji-ji couldn't look after him 24/7, since he is the leader of the village.

Trying his hands at "tree climbing" again, in his anger though he ended up falling at a unfavourable height, "AAAAGGGHHHHH!" Which caused him to land on the ground, hard, "Urgh, I can't believe that happened, luckily no-one was here to see that."

As he was getting up, he felt a slight pointed protrusion sticking in his back, luckily it didn't pass the skin, though he'll need to repair his coat after, since it was well padded, "Geez, what the hell is that, if I landed any harder that thing would've done more damage than my coat!?"

Looking at what was sticking out of the ground, Naruto saw something shiny, forgetting about the hole in his jumpsuit for the time being, Naruto got on his knees and began to dig the object out, pulling the weird shaped thing out. (A.N. The profile picture for the Crystal Of Knowledge description.)

With a confused look on his face, "Woah, this thing is so cool, wait why is it... _glo..._ " Before Naruto could finish his sentence the crystal began admitting a glow, placing Naruto in a trance-like state.

With glazed eyes and an emotionless face, Naruto stood up and started walking, almost like he was sleepwalking with his eyes half open.

After 30 minutes of endless walking, Zombie-Naruto came across a cave, without stopping Z-Naruto entered, from the outside appearance the cave entrance looked like it was on it's last legs, while on the inside it was holding steady, continuing along, Naruto came to a chamber of some kind. (A.N. Smallville Altar.)

In the middle of the chambers was an Altar, with an indent the same shape and size of the crystal Naruto had in his hand, still in a dream-like state, Naruto lifts up the glowing crystal, with a silent nod, Naruto places the crystal on the indent.

Suddenly the crystal began to float above the altar, causing Naruto to "awaken" from his trance, shaking his head and regaining his balance once more, Naruto looks around, "What the, where am I, h-how did I get here!?" Looking forward where the crystal was floating and humming, Naruto looked at it angrily, exclaiming, "THIS IS YOUR FAULT, you brought me here for some reason," hoping to get an answer from the crystal, "FINE THEN!"

In his anger, Naruto wanting to throw the crystal against the wall, grabbed the crystal, not realising what he set in motion. (A.N. I'm not good at describing what happened so look on youtube for Smallville-Clark Unites the Stones to get an idea.)

When he grabbed the crystal, after the explosion, the whole cave came crashing down, inside and out, almost like footprints in the sand being washed away by the tide. (A.N. Got that reference from Indiana Jones The Crystal Skull, which is kinda ironic for the crystal of knowledge. lol)

As for Naruto.

 **Northern Hemisphere** **.**

Naruto, in a case of bewilderment, couldn't believe where he was, he was standing knee-deep in snow, as far as he could see, at first he thought he should've been freezing, but he doesn't realise the crystal in his hand was protecting him from the cold.

Naruto looking around had no idea why he was in this frozen place, moving his head left and right, until he "felt" something calling him towards whatever it was, having no choice but to walk forwards, or in this case trudge in the snow, never realising he was still holding the crystal, since the crystal seems to have blocked Naruto's senses of the crystal. (A.N. I'm just making it up, since no-one really knows how Kryptonian technology works.)

After 5 minutes of trudging, Naruto was getting tired, stopping and putting his hands on his knees, he growled out, "OH COME ON, WHERE THE HELL AM I!?" Since he was never a patient boy, getting that out of his system, he looks forward again, but what he saw made his eyes widen.

There miles away from him, was an amazing sight. (A.N. It's rather difficult to describe so look up on google "Smallville Fortress of Solitude.")

Hoping for someone to tell him where he was, Naruto started running towards the cool place, as best as he can through snow.

Finding the entrance that had the same shape as the crystal, Naruto suddenly felt the crystal vibrating in his hand, lifting it up, the crystal began glowing again, with the diamond-shaped mark on the entrance glowing a light blue, causing the "doors" to open.

Unfortunately that's as far as Naruto got, since the crystal began to vibrate once more, causing Naruto to go into a trance-like state once more.

 **Inside The Fortress.**

Slowly walking inside, Z-Naruto "found" himself standing in front of different platforms.

Standing where he needed to be, Naruto lifted the crystal facing up, letting go, the crystal floated for a second, allowing Naruto to regain his bearings again, "Huh, WHAT AGAIN, SERIOUSLY, YOU..." Before he could continue, the crystal shot of into a bunch crystals, somehow causing the lights to turn on.

Looking around, Naruto was in awe at the speechless sight.

Before he could look some more, a beam of light hit him. (A.N. I can't describe what Naruto was in since it's in the same place Clark was talking to Jor-el about the 3 elements, if you've seen the youtube of it then you get the idea.)

 **Mindscape**

Looking around Naruto found himself in a sewer, looking around, Naruto couldn't believe it, walking forward he started to grumble to himself "Really, I first end up in a cave, then in a frozen mountain place, after that an amazingly beautiful building type-a thing, now I'm in this place... WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON!?"

Coming to a giant room with a massive gate up ahead, with a slip of paper with the kanji for "seal" written on it, Naruto now figures out where he was, "HOLY CRAP, I'M IN THE SEAL!"

Though before anything else, a deep demonic voice sounded out, " **Quit your yelling annoying brat, and you are in this accursed seal.** "

Naruto, shocked at seeing the one thing that caused him so much pain in his life, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, it's 9 tails waving behind the creature in agitation, with it's head on the back of it's hands and one eye open, looking at Naruto.

Before Naruto or the fox could go at it, another voice interrupts them, "Actually, the reason why you're here Naruto is so we could talk, but I wasn't expecting that you'd have someone else in here."

Standing before Naruto was a black haired man with blue eyes, wearing a blue outfit with a red cape. (A.N. I'm gonna go with the "Man Of Steel" movie for the outfit.)

Naruto, being confused, asks, "Okay, so who are you and why did that weird thing I found in the forest bring me all the way out here, and where is "here"?"

The man replied, "Well, to start with, my name is Clark Kent, though I also go by Kal-El, but during my time as a superhero I went by the name Superman,"

Naruto nodding, showing that he was paying attention, along with the fox, who realises that they were in the presence of the legendary Man Of Steel.

Figuring he could carry on, "Also that "thing" you found is called the Crystal Of Knowledge, it has an imprint of everything that is me, my knowledge, my experience, once my time past and people started to forget me, thinking of me as just a myth, the computer launched my Crystal Of Knowledge into the world, until the right person could find it, someone who has virtue, has a sense of honour, also having a unshakeable kind heart."

Naruto now frowning asks, "And what does that have to do with me?"

Clark just chuckles, figuring now would be the time to explain, "You see Naruto, while you were holding the crystal, it was scanning through your memories, (sorry about invading your privacy,) about who you are as a person," Here Clark has a frown, "And I'm sorry for all the pain you went through growing up, no child should've gone through what you did Naruto."

Feeling a bit forlorn and shaken about that, Naruto took a deep breath, "I-It's alright, as long as I become Hokage in the end I can prove to them that I'm not some monster."

Smiling at Naruto's reply, Clark thought to himself, ' _I think the crystal picked someone much stronger than I was when I was alive, he has everything and more for what I'm about to ask him._ ' Clearing his throat, Clark began, "And that's why the crystal picked you,"

Looking confused, Clark explains, "You have an unbreakable determination, a strong sense of will, or as you leader called it, "The Will Of Fire," that's practically blazing, in a way, you remind me of an old friend of mine, he, anyway, with that said, this is my offer."

Naruto getting more comfortable listened intensely, "With your permission, along with possible help from the fox, I wish to use The Fortess Of Solitude to transform you from a normal human, to a full Kryptonian like me, you'll still be you, but it'll be like your parents were born as ones, how about it Naruto, would you become in a way my adopted, full kryptonian, son."

Naruto, along with the Kyuubi, were in shock, the fox at someone willing to make it's host practically invulnerable to anything, while Naruto was in shock at someone wishing to be his father, someone to help him grow stronger as a man, granted he'll be turned into a Kryptonian, but with Clark's help as his father, Naruto will have all the help he needs.

Seeing all the positives and hardly any negatives, Naruto, with determined eyes replies, "Yes, please turn me into a Kryptonian, please become my father and teach me everything I need to know."

Smiling at the honest and courageous young man in front of him, Clark, wiping a little tear from his eye, replies, "Thank you Naruto, but there's just one more thing we need to address."

Confusing Naruto, Clark looked towards the cage, getting the idea Naruto just stayed quiet, "Well, will you be willing to help the process of turning Naruto into a full Kryptonain?"

The Kyuubi was surprised, " **Why are you asking me, it's the brat's body, he can do whatever he wants with it.** "

Clark nods in understanding, "True, it is Naruto's body, but with your help, it may shorten the process from 2-3 months to 2-3 weeks at most, but if it was shortened without your help, it would cause Naruto's body to deteriorate into nothing but ashes, so, I'm asking, while you monitor Naruto's body with your healing, I'll teach Naruto's mind everything I know, of course once the process is complete Naruto will have to get use to his new Kryptonian body and powers."

Thinking things through, Kyuubi began thinking things over. (A.N. I'm gonna skip the whole positive/negative monologue, since it'll take too long. lol)

Coming to a conclusion, the giant fox replies, " **Very well, I'll help the brat as best as I can, while you teach him everything you know, hump, who knows maybe the orange wearing idiot will make something of himself.** "

Taking offence to that, Naruto was about to blow his top, if it wasn't for Clark seeing it coming a mile away, using his super speed to get behind Naruto and cover his mouth and holding him in place, with the ramen-lover kicking and screaming, trying to get free to yell at the fox.

With a nervous chuckle, Clark replies, "A-Alright, I think it's time to begin."

Though Naruto was still steaming about the fox, Clark begins, "Now for this process Naruto, I'll have to put your mind into a suspended sleep, because all the knowledge I need to place in your mind is delicate, and this way you don't end up fighting it."

Getting a basic understanding, or at least Naruto thought he was, but at least it means he didn't have to listen to the fox bad-mouthing him, he gets enough of that at Konoha.

So Clark, getting Naruto to lay down, "Okay Naruto get ready, you will but asleep in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1." While counting Naruto's eyes drooped close on 2, going into a deep sleep-like slumber.

Clark looks down upon Naruto with a proud smile, "While you sleep Naruto, your mind is awake, learning everything it needs to know, but before the knowledge, I need to impart words given to me by my father to you, 'I will never leave you... even in the face of my passing. You will make my strength your own. See my life through your own eyes, as your life will be seen through mine. The son becomes the father, and the father...the son.' You will still be called Naruto as your human name, but your Kryptonian name will also be called Nar-El, the new son of Krypton, my son, from now on until you pass down this massage to your own children in the future."

Seeing the fox too busy in healing Naruto to listen, Clark see's a couple of transparent people, a man with blond hair like Naruto's, minus the whisker-marks, the other a beautiful woman with red hair, who's face looks like Naruto's, or in this case Naruto looks like her, Clark, knowing who the two are, nods to them, with the couple returning the nod, no words needed to be said and the couple vanished, waiting for the time when Naruto will truly need them.

With that, Naruto begins his journey to follow in his new father's footsteps, but to not only follow them, he will also surpass them, now begins the story of Nar-El, the **N** **ew** Man Of Steel, the **New** Son Of Krypton, The **New Superman**.

 **Unknown Location.**

Underneath the Fortress, the "basement" if you will, is a man-made pod with wires and tubes attached to it, with one of the tubes slowly draining some weird glowing green minerals from the pod, while inside the pod, in a cryo-induced sleep, was a beautiful woman, waiting for the time to be free of her prison.

By her left hand one of her fingers twitched slightly, yet she was still frozen thanks to that egocentric mad man, Lex Luthor, will she awaken soon, only time will tell.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **Damn~ I was really on a roll writing this, you see this is what I was talking about, about me getting a new laptop, no copy-n-paste from google in order to write what I wanted, letting the muse flow through me to write everything I need to inspire others to continue writing.**

 **Anyway I hope everyone enjoys this story, it may be a one-hit wonder or I might continue from it, just have to wait and see what's rattling in my head for this. LOL**

 **Also I bet you all are wondering, "Who is this mysterious woman, and will she play a big part in Naruto's life." Well as a certain time-traveller's wife would say, Spoilers, after all, there's no point in ruining the suspense and mystery is there.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or DC.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter, I hope everyone enjoys it like the last one.**

 **The New Fox Of Steel**

 **Chapter 2**

 **A Little Help.**

 **Wave Country.**

 **Tazuna's home.**

During Naruto's "adventure" his team were besides themselves, Kakashi was reading his book, though on the inside he was depressed, Naruto has always had it rough, not knowing who his parents were, nearly everyone in the village hating him for something out of his control.

Sakura didn't know what to do, since after so many months being apart of team 7 she became a bit more tolerable towards Naruto, oh sure she let's him have it whenever he's bad mouthing Sasuke, or says something stupid, or continues to ask her out on a date, ' _(sigh) I'm gonna need to lay of hitting him all the time._ ' Were her thoughts after finding out very little about Naruto's past, not enough to go looking into it, but just enough that she needs to ease up on the punishment on him.

Sasuke was in deep thought, he at least had parents, for however long that lasted thanks to his "brother," but Naruto, Naruto was alone from the start, hell Naruto doesn't even know who his parents were, the blond idiot never knew a mother's love, or a father's pride in knowing they care about him, granted Sasuke won't pity Naruto, since he knows for a fact that Naruto never did like that sort of thing.

Hearing a sudden 'snap!' from a book got the 2 gennin's attention, "It seems I've underestimated my healing time," gaining Sakura's attention, "What do you mean Kakashi-sensei, I thought you told us you'll be fully healed in a few days time?"

Kakashi sighs to himself, "Unfortunately that's just half of my chakra, my body on the other hand took quiet a beating, since Zabuza is an A-ranked missing-nin, while I spent my day doing simple missions, Zabuza has been outside, dodging hunter-nins, bounty hunters, and other sort of wilderness, I guess when we get back to the village I'll need to up my training as well as yours, my cute little gennin." Giving them an eye-smile at the end.

Gaining annoyed looks from the 2, though after Kakashi gained a serious look, well, for a man wearing a mask, "I'm gonna have to send a request for a back up team, since I don't think I'll be ready to face Zabuza, though from what I saw of his body, I would say he's about as bad as me at this point, though if he's got someone who can heal him, he'd probably be ready a week from now, but that's just an assessment of observation."

Getting a scroll and pen, Kakashi began writing what has happened so far, along with how injured he is, minus Naruto's outburst, requesting a back-up team, once written, Kakashi rolled up the scroll, summoned a nin-hound, as best as he can with his limited chakra at the time, gave the scroll and the order to give said scroll to the Hokage only.

With that said, the hound was out the door and rushing all the way to Konoha, with that done, Kakashi looked towards his remaining students, "Well it's getting late, we may as well turn in for the night." Though before anything, Sakura points, "Wait Kakashi-sensei, what about Naruto, shouldn't he be brought back for bed too?"

Understanding what Sakura was saying, but knowing Naruto, "Not at this time Sakura, for now lets let him cool down from his anger, otherwise it'll just interfere with his training tomorrow, but don't worry, I'm sure he'll come back later, if not we'll look for him tomorrow."

Sakura, not liking it, but understands that Naruto needed to let off some steam, hopefully by tomorrow the blond would've calmed down.

Sasuke was of similar mind, though he ended with, no point in trying to train to exhaustion if Naruto wasn't there to train against, not only that but Kakashi taught them about how if you train too much and not give your body time to recover, it could cause serious injuries.

What they wouldn't know is they won't be seeing Naruto for over 2 weeks from now, or the fact that because of Zabuza's injuries, the demon of the mist will still be healing for the remainder of those 2 weeks.

 **2 Weeks Later.**

 **The Fortress Of Solitude.**

Standing in front of the crystal console, Naruto has just finished talking to his new adopted father, Kal-El, about how the ninja-world works, though Clark expresses how he may not like the idea of someone taking another's life, he understands now that at some point there are people out there who are irredeemable, with The Joker being one of them from his past.

"Nar-El, my son, though I may not like the idea of how the world works now, all I ask is that you try and save people who are innocent and try to help change a person for the better, if they are like the few villains of my time that I told you about, like The Joker, or Lex Luthor, who care for nothing but their own ambitions, then please, protect those who can't protect themselves."

Continuing on, Kal-El began once more, "Also Nar-El, the power your Kryptonian heritage has given you would possibly be classed as a bloodline, so unlike me, you don't have to hide your powers, if you so chooses, though you may be discovered anyway by ninja sensors, since you are now Kryptonian, you energy would be alien to them."

Taking time to process his father's words, Nar-El continued to listen, these past 2 weeks he has learnt so much from Clark, even if the man has long since past, before anything else, a small pedestal came from the floor, it's round but shaped like a hexagon, with the top opening up into triangles, showing a small half sphere, with a smaller crystal-clear sphere the size of an eye resting on it.

"Nar-El, take this contact lens and place it on one of your eyes, this will allow me to monitor your vitals in case anything were to happen to you, remember you may be invulnerable to almost anything on earth, but there are somethings that may cause you harm along the way, the lens is made from Kryptonian technology so it won't be effected by your heat-vision, it will also act as a communicator, keeping us in touch with each other in case you need advice, though I won't be there physically, there'll be times where you'll have to figure things out yourself."

Feeling hurt that Clark can't be "there" per-say, it still warms his heart that Clark was willing to go to this length in order to be there for him, taking the lens and placing it in his right eye, blinking a few times to get use to it, he ends up hearing a voice.

"This lens sends a frequency into your inner-ear, allowing me to talk to you and cause discomfort, the frequency is so low not even dogs can hear it, only you can because you're wearing it, I must say, even in my passing Kyrptonian technology still amazes me."

Gaining a chuckle from Naruto to lighten the mood, Kal-El adopts a serious visage.

"Remember my son, even though you've been raised as a human being, you are not one of them now. They can be a great people, Nar-El, they wish to be. They only lack the light to show the way. For this reason, above all, their capacity for good, I have sent them you... my only son."

(Play the Superman theme from youtube to get the full effect, since I thought may as well play an inspiring song for such a scene.)

With that, the image of Kal-El turns into a crystal-like construct of his face, turning around and moving towards Nar-El's face, almost like the 2 became one, with Kal-El vanishing.

Standing and the platform, Nar-El took a deep breath, looks up with his face blurring, along with his clothes, now Naruto is wearing what Kal-El wore when he first met him in his mindscape, only instead of a red cape, Nar-El's was orange, after all he now has the best of both worlds, his adopted father's outfit along with his earth-parents colours mixed together. (A.N. Basically the Man of Steel costume, only with an orange cape.)

Which he learned from Clark about who his parents were.

With that, he slowly took off from the floor and began flying out, up towards the atmosphere, stopping above earth, Nar-El couldn't help but marvel at the beauty of his planet, his cape floating behind him.

Closing his eyes, he focuses his hearing on Wave, hoping his team is doing okay, though his eyes shot open with concern, with that he shot off with a slight boom behind him.

(end song)

 **Back in Wave.**

Team 7 was not having a good day, first Naruto didn't return from his venture, which left Kakashi having to summon a nin-hound to track him down, leading them to an outcrop that looked like a cave, but collapsed in on itself, they were mourning the lost of their member, when the back-up arrived, it turned out to be team 8.

When team 8 wondered why team 7 seemed sad about something, Kakashi filled them in on the death of Naruto.

Kiba was angry, he saw Naruto as an awesome friend, granted they butted heads with one another, but that's how they show they cared for each other, since guys don't really like showing that they care.

Shino was quiet, well quieter than usual, not even a buzzing from his hive.

Kurenai was shocked that such a kind and caring, though loud, boy was now gone, though at the moment she was more worried about Hinata.

Speaking of, Hinata was pale, she felt her whole world crashing around her. (A.N. I think I'll leave it to you guys how you want to interpret Hinata's feelings.)

After that both teams began working hard, picking up the slack that Naruto left, after all each gennin knows Naruto would never forgive them if they just continue to mourn him, as long as they don't forget him and continue getting stronger for him, then he'll hopefully be happy with them.

Once the weeks have past, Kakashi was still slightly injured, so he and Sakura stayed behind to guard the mother-son duo, while the rest were heading to the bridge to finish it up.

 **(I think I'll skip the battle since it's Kurenai, Sasuke, Kiba, Shino and Hinata facing Zabuza and Haku, with Hinata protecting Tazuna, while Kiba and Shino backs up Kurenai, since she's a genjutsu user, along with Shino using some of his insects to help Sasuke with Haku a bit.)**

As the fight was getting intense, Kiba and Akamaru being knocked out, with Sasuke and Kurenai on their last legs, one with cuts all over her body and the other looking like a porcupine, though Zabuza was breathing heavy with a few cuts from Kiba's and Akamaru's Gatsuga, and Kurenai throwing kunai at him, along with Shino's bugs draining him a bit.

Haku looked tired too, using the **demon ice mirrors-jutsu** would be draining along with Shino's bugs as well.

Taking a deep breath, Zabuza stood tall, with his sword on his shoulder, "Well I must say, you and your brats were a handful," getting closer to the kneeling woman, Zabuza hefted his sword up, "But this is the end for you and your team!"

Just as he was bringing his sword down, Kurenai closed her eyes, knowing she didn't have enough chakra to help her, but then she heard a strange sound " **Dung-g-g-g-g!** " which sounded painful.

Looking up she ends up seeing a young man, dressed in a strange blue outfit and an orange cape, the sound catching the others attention, well those who are awake.

What puzzled Kurenai even more was that the hit didn't look like it effected him, though Zabuza on the other hand ended up dropping his sword, with his hand feeling numb.

The young man just looks down at the sword, then back up at the man holding his wrist, with a puzzled look, "Bad vibrations?" Was his simply asked question.

Though because of the pain, Zabuza lost his focus on his **hidden mist-jutsu** , allowing everyone to see who had saved Kurenai.

Standing with a lean build, in a suit that made both Kurenai and Hinata blush, since it wasn't hiding much from them, was a certain spiky blond haired, blue eyed, whiskered-mark Naruto Uzumaki.

"Hello everyone, the new, improved and now named, Nar-El has arrived as the new Man Of Steel."

 **To Be Continued.**

 **I hope everyone likes this chapter, I got the bad vibrations part from the 1978 Superman movie, along with some of the speeches and song, in memory of C** **hristopher Reeve,** **but I hope everyone enjoyed it and felt moved by it.**

 **Sorry about shortening the fight scene, but I wanted to get to Naruto's intro as quickly as possible.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or DC.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter, I hope everyone doesn't mind if I take my time in writing it, since I don't want to drain my muse right away. lol**

 **The New Fox Of Steel**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Working Things Out.**

 **Wave Country**

 **Unfinished Bridge.**

The awake ninja and civilian had no idea how this happened, one moment they were expecting to lose everything, their lives, the mission, the bridge and the villages freedom, but out of nowhere, the one to save them turned out to be Naruto, who says he changed his name to Nar-El now, not only that but now he's wearing a weird costume, dropped from the sky, took Zabuza's sword to the back and instead of being cut in half, he caused the sword to vibrate in Zabuza's hand badly, causing the missing-nin to lose focus on his mist revelling Nar to everyone.

Before anything could be said, there was a sound of clapping coming from the unfinished end of the bridge, "Well, well, well, looks like Zabuza isn't all he's cracked up to be." Was what a small man, that kinda reminded Naruto of the Toyman from Clark's time, only without the smarts that made Toyman a threat.

Zabuza growled out, "Gato, what are you doing here, I've got everything at hand." But all he got in return was a snide remark, "You know something Zabuza, you can forget your payment, after all what's the point in paying an expensive missing-nin who can't get the job done, when these guys work for less than that and still get rid of all you tired ninjas."

With a cruel smirk Gato finished, "Hell, I'd even have these guys capture the women for some entertainment, then sale them when we get bored."

Hearing that, the ninjas, while still tired, were fuming, though the women were scared, since Kurenai was out of energy fighting Zabuza and Hinata, while she can hold her own in a fight she can't face that many thugs at once.

Zabuza was pissed off, he may have **worked** for the little worm, but even he was against rape, but again because of the fighting he was tired as well.

Kiba, Akamaru and Shino were knocked out, but once told even they'll be furious, both at Gato for even saying that and not being able to release their rage.

Sasuke was laying down on his back, too tired to even move, granted he unlocked his Sharingan, but didn't have the strength to move, when he heard the last thing Gato said he blacked out, joining Kiba and Shino.

Naruto though, he had a scowl on his face, walking in front of the ninjas, standing between them and the thugs, "I'll give you a chance, surrender now or I will send you to the shinigami and let the gods handle you." It wasn't a question, it was both a demand and order.

Though as you'd expect from rodents, they just laughed, "Nice try kid, but it'll take a lot more than an idiot wearing tights to stop my men." Famous-last-words from Gato it would seem.

Naruto, looking towards Tazuna, "Old man, I'm sorry but I'm gonna have to destroy the part of the bridge those idiots are standing on." While whispering to himself for Clark to hear, " _I gave them a chance father, as much as I don't want to kill them they're leaving me no choice._ " Clark understood, he may not like it but being apart of the fortress computer allowed him to understand that this is how the world works now, so with a reluctant nod.

Clark answers back, "I understand Nar-El, even if they did chose to leave they'll just join another group and attack more innocent people, do what you must, but don't lose yourself, if you start enjoying it you'll be just like them."

Thanks to their Kryptonian speed, their talk happened in a second, taking a breath, Naruto's eyes began glowing red, before the thugs could do anything, a giant beam encompassed them, just inside of the bridge, once the thugs were fried, all that was left was Gato, with 3rd degree burns on one side of his body, minus his head, seems the parasite unknowingly used the thugs as a meat-shield, not that it helped much.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto blew away the remains of the thugs away, leaving only an injured Gato, floating up a bit, surprising the ninjas, Naruto moved towards the half-alive man, picking him up by his neck, Naruto looks the pig in the eyes, "I gave you a chance to change your ways, but instead you spat on your one chance, you ended up taking everything the people of wave had for your own greed, leaving them starving, just so you know, I didn't enjoy killing those men, I will never enjoy killing, but if it's to ensure that people like you won't infest this world with such evil, then it's a necessary evil."

Pulling back the arm that was holding Gato, Naruto threw the man, creating a sonic boom with it, no doubt killing the man with it and if not the fall from that height would.

Taking a shaky breath, walked to the edge of the railing, taking a few more shaky breathes.

Kurenai knew what Naruto was going through, killing all of those men, but she was also grateful since a Kunoichi's worst fear was getting raped, so standing up as best as she can, she made her way over to her, she didn't have to worry about Zabuza, since his paycheck double-crossed him.

Standing to the side of Naruto, who looked as though he was doing a good job not to throw up, Kurenai placed a hand on his shoulder, "Are you alright Naruto?"

Naruto relaxed a bit at the concern in her voice, "I'll work through it, I know deep down that they wouldn't change their ways, they'd just go back to being bandits and cause pain to other people, I may never like killing, but I know we have no choice in doing it."

Kurenai smiled at how mature Naruto was being at the moment, pulling the young boy into a hug, knowing it was what he needed right now, after doing such a thing.

Nar-El's back stiffened at the hug, he has never been given a hug before, granted he was hugged by the old man and Iruka, but that was more of a grandfatherly hug and a big brother hug, this hug felt much more heartwarming than those, using his flight, Naruto lifted himself up of the ground so he could be at the same height as Kurenai, surprising the woman a bit, but smiled as it helped her as well, since Naruto was 13 and smaller than her.

' _But not in some areas._ ' That thought caused her to blush a bit, pulling away she began, "Come on Naruto-kun, it's time to help the injured." Floating in place with a confused look, Nar-El just shrugs, "Alright, but remember, my name is Nar-El now, since my bloodline has awakened."

Naruto, using **Shadow-Clone Jutsu** used his vision to X-Ray the injured, even the women, with their permission after promising not to be perverted, which he blushed and promised wholeheartedly, since the women knew about his "never break a promise" attitude, they allowed him, though Hinata was blushing up a storm at the thought of Naruto "looking" at her in that way.

Seeing as no-one had anything broken, just bruised, using the clones, Naruto flew everyone back to Tazuna's, the women were blushing, the genin boys were luckily knocked out, so no problem there, Zabuza was grumbling about letting a boy cry him, Tazuna was a scared drunk. (A.N. Think the window scene on Police Academy 6 - City Under Siege.)

Though that clone was sorely tempted to go through with doing just that.

The real Naruto was helping Kurenai, since it was the least he can do for her helping him over come killing those people, Hinata ended up fainting and was being carried bridal-style.

Once landing, the clones made their way towards the house, Kurenai knocking on the door, once Sakura opened the door, she was shocked, there, standing behind Kurenai, were a bunch of Naruto-clones carrying everyone, minus the once who are awake.

"N-Naruto, b-b-but I thought, we thought you died in a c-cave-in weeks ago!?"

A few of the clones not carrying anybody, dismissed themselves, the original simply smiled, rubbing the back of his neck, "It's a long story Sakura-san, but I've awakened a long forgotten Bloodline, anyway, let's get inside so I can explain it in more detail, _minus how I became Kryptonian._ " He thought the last part.

Though it surprised her that Naruto called her 'san' instead of 'chan' at the end of her name, she can't help but feel like she's gonna miss that.

Naruto stepped in first, as he did Kakashi, hiding behind the door, thrust a kunai at Naruto's head, but as it made contact the knife shattered to pieces, surprising everyone, minus the ones who saw zabuza's sword hitting Naruto before.

Looking towards Kakashi, Naruto asks, "Was that really needed Kakashi-sensei?" Causing the copy-ninja to stutter and sputter at the impossible thing that happened, though Tsunami wasn't pleased, "I hope your going to clean up those pieces, Kakashi-san." Since the young mother just walked in.

So, once everyone was settled, Naruto began explaining how he ended up in the cave and that the crystal he found was just a catalysis of awakening his bloodline, but it'll only awaken one person, leaving out the Fortress of Solitude and explaining his transformation into a Krypronian was apart of the awakening.

Suddenly Clark began talking, "Nar-El, you need to return to the Fortress at once."

Hearing Clark us his Kryptonian name instead of saying 'my son,' made him think that it must be urgent, getting up and making his way to the door, Naruto turned to the others, "I'm sorry, something came up that needs my attention ASAP." Getting outside, with the others following.

Naruto was about to leap in the air, when a soft hand stopped him, looking towards the person, he saw it was Hinata, "P-Please Naru-, Nar-El-k-kun, p-please take me with you."

Surprised at the request, Naruto was interrupted, "I think it's best that I come along as well Nar-El, since you'll need Jounin supervision, along with someone who use to your ways of travel." Looking towards Kurenai, Naruto could feel he wasn't going to win this.

So with a reluctant sigh, he nods his head, "Oh wait a sec, before we go, I'll leave some clones to help Tazuna repair the bridge that I destroyed and help finish it, as well as answer "some" question that the others would no doubt want from me." The 2 Jounins understood Naruto's meaning, since now that he's awakened his bloodline only a select few would be allowed to know what he possesses now.

So once the clones were made, the real Naruto, with Kurenai and Hinata, standing on each side of him, were wrapped up in his strong arms around their waist, causing the 2 to blush a bit, before anyone could ask, Naruto started to float up into the air with Hinata, with Kurenai being last, since she was taller than the 2.

With that Naruto, being careful of his "passengers" flew off towards the Fortress.

Kakashi thinking he'll get his answers from the clones went away, since the Tsuchikage could do something kinda similar, him and Zabuza weren't as shocked.

Sakura though couldn't help but feel slightly jealous at Hinata and Kurenai, getting to experience such a feeling, of flying that is, not of how Naruto held them.

 **On the way to the Fortress.**

Naruto stopped in mid-air for a bit, confusing the passages, "Listen, what I'm about to show you MUST remain a secret, since it's something that's been handed down to me, so please don't tell anyone, I'm bringing you 2 along because I feel I can trust you, so please, don't betray my trust."

Hearing such devotion and how much he is putting into believing in them, Hinata agreed wholeheartedly, Kurenai though had to ask, "What would happen if we tried to tell someone?"

Naruto looks towards her and explained, "I'll be able to hear you and take you somewhere to make you forget."

Kurenai hearing that, thinking it was a threat was about to challenge, but Naruto beat her to it, "It's a "skill" I learned from where we're going, though the problem is that it requires lip-contact for it to work." Blushing a bit at the confession, he continues, "It's not painful or anything it'll just make you feel lightheaded and as though you missed a day, also not even Ino's family will be able to recover the memory."

Though Kurenai didn't like the idea of kissing someone in order to forget, she guesses it was better than getting beaten or something, with that, she reluctantly accepted.

With that, Naruto continued on his flight towards the Fortress, though before they were too close Naruto took them to the higher atmosphere, in order to make them lose consciousness because of the low oxygen so they can't remember the way to the Fortress.

As he was flying, Naruto began talking to Clark, "Father, what is it that's so important that I need to return to the Fortress so soon?"

Clark, even though he wanted his son to get to the Fortress fast, realises that like when he was alive, strong women like Lois walked all over him, just like the two travelling with Nar-El, though Hinata was the opposite, but used her "cuteness" to travel, Kurenai however was so much like Lois it was scary.

Sighing, Clark replied, "I'll show you and tell you when you arrived."

Sighing himself, Naruto knew that was all he was getting, while thinking to himself, " _Damn stubborn Kryptonians and their stubborn ways._ " Realising he was also cursing himself as well, the eye that didn't have the contact lens in was twitching at that, deciding it best to forget that thought for the time being he concentrated on flying along with not hurting the people with him.

Though he can't help but wonder, why did Clark want him to return.

 **To Be Continue.**

 **There is your cliffhanger, why did Clark want Naruto to return to the Fortress, well you'll have to find out on the next chapter, also I'm not telling in any of my review replies, since that would be a spoiler for everyone.**

 **Though I'll give you this, you'll be shocked at what happens next and it won't be what you're expecting, there you go, a little juicy mystery for you guys. lol.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or DC.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, here is the big reveal of what I put in chapter 3, I'm sure you'll be surprised at what I have in store for you in this chapter, since I can't really hold it in on the big mystery.**

 **But I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and be amazed at what I've thought up on this line of thought. lol**

 **The New Fox Of Steel**

 **Chapter 4**

 **A New Player Enters.**

 **The Fortress Of Solitude.**

As Naruto landed in the Fortress, with the 2 Konoichi with him, he places them in a bed together, all the while thinking, " _Kurenai-sensei is really gonna be pissed at me for knocking them out, good thing I'm invulnerable, but hopefully she'll give me a chance to explain that I wanted to keep The Fortress protected in case she tries to memories the landscape on the way._ "

Even though he thought that, he can't help feeling one thing, since he doesn't know if he is invulnerable to genjutsu, yeah~ he was fucked.

Shaking his head, he'll cross that bridge when the time comes, "For now, best to see what Father wants that was important."

Making his way towards the control chamber, an image of Clark appeared in front of the console, " **Welcome back my son, I trust your guests are doing fine?** "

Standing in front of Clark, Naruto replies, "As well as expected, considering you talked me it to knock them out by flying higher."

As it turned out, while they were flying, Clark talked Naruto into knocking the girls out, but even though Naruto was against it, he guessed it was better to be safe than sorry, he didn't want to do it to Hinata, but if he didn't it would've been suspicious, he wanted to trust Kurenai, but with her being a Jounin, hopefully him explaining that would help.

Clark nods his head, " **Yes, I understand your feels on this choice, but it's better this way, since Kurenai is more loyal towards the Hokage, she would have no choice but to write it in her report, at least this way, the two of them won't know where The Fortress is and be forced to tell.** "

Sighing, Naruto nods, " **Anyway, back to the matter at hand, the reason why I called you back is because there is something that you need to know, but it wasn't time yet,** " With that the pod that was in the "basement" came up through the ground, " **Before my passing, while I was still a hero, Lex Luthor, made this chamber in order to imprison me, so that when the time was right he'd kill me,** "

Naruto floated down to get a better look at the pod, amazed that someone could come up with this, " **But the plan backfired some what, before I could be caught inside it someone pushed me out of the way, saving my life, while unfortunately condemning their's.** " Here Clark frowns at the unfortunate event.

" **Unfortunately, the pod runs on and is protected by green Kryptonite, the one** **thing that is deadly to a Kryptonian, another problem was that if anyone tried to open it, the pod would admit green Kryptonite gas, inside and out, which you know the radiation is harmful, thankfully, Luthor made the pod easily movable, no doubt wanted to move me to have no chance of being rescued,** "

Naruto shocked that someone would do such a thing, then again, it was Lex, Naruto read up on the man, the bastard was super jealous of Superman, all because Clark had all the power that the egomaniac wanted, so instead of thinking he'd help Superman to better mankind, he wanted to destroy Superman to better his pocket with money.

" **Anyway, I moved the pod here and with the help from the brilliant superheros I knew back then, we figured out the best way to safely get the person out of the pod was to drain the kryptonite, but then a problem came up, we couldn't remove it all in one go, if we did, it would've triggered the gas, so we had to slowly drain the kryptonite out of it.** "

Understanding the caution of why it took so long to safely remove the kryptonite, Naruto was still pissed that Lex managed to still take one of them down, but something must be up for Clark to bring this up all of a sudden.

" **I managed to record a message from her friends in case anything were to happen to everyone, I just wish that I didn't have to give it her for them like this, anyway, the drainage was complete, now all we need to do is unfreeze her and release her from this prison.** "

With that said, Naruto began to help Clark with the process of releasing this person, first by unfreezing her, then by laying the pod down so she doesn't fall out.

As Naruto was opening the pod, his hearing picked 2 heartbeats, looking towards the entrance of the chamber's, there standing before him and the pod was Hinata confused at what everything was, and next to her was an angry looking Kurenai, with her arms cross staring daggers at the young man that knocked her out, having been about to lift the door on the pod, Naruto had no idea what to say except, "Umm, I can explain everything."

Though before he could say anything else, the pod's door was blown off by a tremendous force from the inside, making the 2 konoichi's hide away in fear, while Naruto, looks down into the pod and see's glowing eyes glaring at him, "Ur," being interrupted again, by someone flying out, into his stomach, taking him into the sky with her.

Looking up at where the 2 took off, Clark being who he was merely says out loud, " **(Sigh) That could've gone better.** " Surprising the 2 konoichis, looking towards the women that were still in the room, with them looking at Clark, the mind of Clark says to them, " **I think it's best you 2 sit down, I'll explain everything while Nar-El is "busy" with our awakened guest.** "

With that said, 2 chairs came out from the floor, allowing Clark to begin telling them everything, while Naruto was busy.

 **Up In The Sky.**

While Clark was explaining, up in the sky, is it a bird, is it a plane, no it's Nar-El, getting his face smashed in. (A.N. I couldn't resist. lol ;P)

Looking through the eyes of person who was in the pod, she was clobbering this blond-haired young man dressed like Superman, she doesn't know who he is or why he was the first person she see's opening the pod, but she knows for sure that this guy was not Superman.

While this was happening, Naruto was trying his hardest to protect himself without hurting this woman, thinking quickly, Naruto grabs one of her hands putting under his arm, when she went to punch him with the other, Naruto grabbed that one putting it with the other as well.

Looking the girl in her eyes, he did what he does best when he's frazzled, "WOULD YOU CALM THE HELL DOWN!" He yells at her, before she could try anything, Naruto quickly throws her away from him, knowing she could fly, before she could charge at him again, Naruto holds up his hands, hoping to show her that he means no harm.

Having calmed down a bit, but still have her guard up just in case, Naruto releases a sigh, figuring the best thing to do were to return to the Fortress, he points down, showing her where he wanted to go, making her narrow her eyes, as if saying to him, 'You first,' with another sigh, Naruto gives her a nod and starts to float down towards the crystal chambers, along with the new comer.

 **Crystal Chamber.**

Naruto made his way to the chambers, surprising his new "guest" that he knew where he was going.

Once in the chambers, Naruto saw Hinata and Kurenai sitting down, while Clark was talking to them, he cleared his throat to get their attention, "Alright Father, I managed to get her to calm down a bit, but I think it'll be idea if you expla-"

Before he could say anything, the woman who came in with him, once seeing Clark, she realises that the one she was following was someone Clark knows, so with that in mind, she did the same-thing she did when she arrived on earth the first time.

She turned Naruto around and kissed him full on the lips, with a little bit of tongue.

Shocking Kurenai, though for some reason she felt a little bit jealous and shocking Hinata that someone took Naruto's first kiss, with that one time with Sasuke did NOT count, the hologram-Clark on the other hand face-palmed, realising he forgot to tell Nar-El who was in the pod.

The woman pulled away, leaving Naruto wide-eyed, "Greetings friend, I didn't know you knew Kal-El, my name is koriand'r, but on earth it is known as Starfire." She says with an innocent smile. (A.N. It is the "Starfire new 52" since skin is the same favourite type of orange Naruto likes, as well as her red hair.)

Sighing, Clark says out loud, " **I forgot to mention, Starfire's species can understand anothers language by kissing, I'm sorry Nar-El, I was planning on telling you, but with your friends waking up and Starfire attacking you, I didn't have time.** "

Apparently, minus Starfire, no-one heard what Clark said, since they were in a state of shock, shrugging her shoulders Starfire moved towards Clark, who began explaining things to the Tamaran, since it turns out that the Justice League and the Teen Titans had a joint mission when Luthor tried to trap Superman, with Starfire pushing the man of steel out of the way.

Though while Kal-El was explaining things, Starfire couldn't help but lick her lips while thinking, " _Even though I just met him, and we ended up like how I met Robin, I must say, he tasted really nice._ " Having a confused look on her face, she shakes it off in order to focus on what hologram Kal-El was saying.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **There you have it everyone, turns out instead of any of the Kryptonian or Amazon Women you were expecting, it was Starfire(New 52) that was in the pod, after thinking it through, who better than Starfire, who can learn the language of the culture by kissing, no doubt gaining Naruto's attention, not to mention her innocent way of being herself would have Naruto confused.**

 **I thought it would be an awesome shock for everyone, since no-one knows how Kryptonite would effect Tamaran's, I figured why not.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or DC.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the next instalment, I hoped you like the last one and that it took you by surprise.**

 **The New Fox Of Steel**

 **Chapter 5**

 **The Message.**

 **The Fortress Of Solitude.**

 **Crystal Chambers.**

Once everything died down, from Kurenai's angry questions, to Hinata asking how long have Naruto and the new girl knew each other, along with comforting the upset Starfire at the fact that her friends have long since past, thankfully, Clark helped by playing the message from them.

 **2 Days Ago Flashback**

 **Titan's Message**

The group got ready for the message, with Clark giving the 3 ninja's earpieces for translating what the Titans are saying.

Standing in front of the camera were Nightwing, Raven, Beastboy and Cyborg, with Beastboy perched on Cyborg's shoulder, Trying to get in front of the camera, yelling, "YO STAR, IF YA WATCHING THIS, THINK OF IT AS A TIME-CAPSULE THING ALRIGHT, COS YA SUCH AN AWESOME TEAMMATE, THAT WE'D NEVER LEAVE YA, EVEN WHEN WE PAST ON!"

Before BB could yell anymore, Cyborg grabbed hold of his head saying, "YO, WE AGREED WE'D TELL HER TOGETHER, WHY'D YOU HOG IT ALL." Causing the people watching to chuckle at the 2 boys.

While Beastboy and Cyborg started arguing in the background, Raven, using her powers to separate the 2 from Nightwing, herself and the camera, making it soundproof from the 2 "children" in the back, where everyone can see a white outline of Beastboy and Cryborg rough-housing around.

Raven, taking a breath to calm down, began monotonously, "Well, I um, know we never really understood one another, with your bubbly personality and my... personality being the opposites of one another, but minus the bone-crushing hugs and absolute joy that you radiate everyday, you were always a good friend, so, I wish you luck on your second chance in the future, or whatever."

Causing the group, minus Starfire, to sweat-drop at such a weird way of saying goodbye, while starfire was just happy, knowing that was Raven's way of saying that she'll miss her, along with keep on being happy wherever she ends up.

Though by the looks of things, even Nightwing wasn't too sure on Raven's goodbye message, if the raised mask-covered eyebrow said anything, shaking it of and moving on, "Hey Star, it's me Robin, or as I now go by, Nightwing, listen, don't be upset at not seeing us again, cause I know that a Starfire crying doesn't suit you, you have always been bright and perky, making us smile at your innocent nature and your, "weird" taste in food," Making Starfire blush at remembering her eating habits.

That made the ninja look at one another, all three thinking, " _How "weird" are we talking about here?_ "

Nightwing continued, "Anyway, just know that the Titans will always care for you, even Raven, (getting a slap to the back of the head by said girl's power for that,) just try and live a happy life, (he says while rubbing the lump that's forming,) and that even though Beastboy and Cyborg are wrestling behind us, they both wish you luck as well," (Seeing the white outline of Cyborg going "Nah, Nah" towards something of camera, with that something turning into Beastboy doing a flying-double kick to Cyborg's chest, sending both boys off camera and making a mess.)

Here Nightwing smiled, not seeing BB and Cy's "fighting" behind them, "Just remember, you have and always will be a Teen Titan and apart of our family."

The ninja's had sad smiles that Starfire wouldn't get to see her team again, but to see such kind words from her team leader.

Starfire, having nothing to say, just cried in her hands, having happy tears that her friends cared about her soo much that they were a family.

Naruto, being who he is, walked up behind Starfire and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, looking up from her palms, she see's the teen that she kissed to help her learn the language.

With an understanding smile about being alone, Starfire couldn't help but glomp on Naruto, crying into his chest, not knowing what else to do, Naruto just hugs the distraught girl, comforting her as best as he can.

Hinata and Kurenai, feeling sorry for the girl, also help give comforting hugs as well, turning it into a group hug.

 **End Flashback**

Once things have settled down, Naruto introduced himself and the konoichis with him, "How about I introduce everyone, since our first encounter wasn't really a... pleasant one," Here Naruto rubbed his jaw, causing Starfire to blush, smile awkwardly and rub the back of her head, making Hinata think of Naruto, "Anyway, I'm Nar-El, turned full Kryptonian and official adopted son to Kal-El, AKA Superman, birth-parents being Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki."

Shocking both Hinata and Kurenai at Naruto's birth parents being the Yondaime Hokage and the "Red Death," both of who Kurenai looked up to, with having a slight crush on one of them and wishing to be strong like the other.

Hinata only knew who Minato was, she only heard of Kushina in passing.

Clearing his throat, Naruto continued with the introductions, "The beautiful woman with the crimson eyes is Kurenai Yuhi, she's the teacher of team 8 and a master at illusions, which are called genjutsus," retrieving a wave from the blushing woman because of the beautiful comment from Naruto, though Hinata pouted at that.

Moving from Kurenai to Hinata, Naruto continued, "This cute bluenette is called Hinata Hyuuga, she's apart of a prestige clan that have a bloodline called the byakugan, allowing them to see 360 degrees, see chakra pathways and through solid objects, kinda like my X-Ray vision, only more complex, she is also a member of Team 8, being trained by Kurenai, along with 2 others, 3 if you count the dog."

Now Hinata was blushing bright red at being called cute, though Naruto saying her vision is like Naruto's made her blush more, since she is far too innocent to look through solid objects, like for instance clothes, of course she would think about it, but due to her shy nature she would never do it.

Once introducing Starfire to the konoichis, they all sat down and talked about their past, Starfire about the things her and her team did in the past, Kurenai explaining how she use to have a slight crush on Naruto's dad, Minato, since Naruto wanted to know more about his birth-parents, causing the genjutsu-user to become embarrassed, along with admiring how strong his mother, Kushina, was.

While Naruto and Kurenai were talking about Naruto's parents, Hinata and Starfire were talking to each other as well, Hinata finding out about Starfire's past, her adventures and everything, since the alien-girl was very trusting, though what the red-head asked next stunned Hinata.

"Friend-Hinata, do you think Friend-Naruto might have someone to be with?" Hinata couldn't responded at such an innocent question.

Giving Starfire time to continue, "It's just that when I kissed him in order to learn your language, I felt this strange feeling of being drawn to him, you see, my species are descended from a feline-type race, you see we Tamaraneans are a passionate people driven more by emotion than reason. While we are unusually fierce warriors, we have the capacity for love that is even greater than our capacity for hate; as a result, war and strife were for many centuries long forgotten on Tamaran."

Hearing a brief history of Starfire's people, Hinata let's the girl continue, "Which is also why, because of our capacity for love, Tamaraneans practise polygamy," shocked at the "open relationship" Starfire's people had and making Hinata blush at the thought of sharing someone, "which is why I ask you, since you know Nar-El better than me, plus with how you look at him makes me think you like him too," causing the poor Hyuuga to steam, "So do you think I can know about him and possibly share him with you and maybe others?" Turns out all her years on earth taught Starfire to talk properly.

Hinata is in shock, Starfire basically asked her to be apart of Naruto's harem, the fact that the orange-skinned girl said so innocently shocked her even more, trying to think how to talk things through, Hinata tried to form words, but because of her shy nature, plus her having a crush on Naruto, at the moment all she could do is look down at her feet with a red-face and give a slight nod, seeing as it might be better to share Naruto instead of losing him altogether.

Starfire, being who she is, squealed in utter joy, floating in the air, grabbed hold of Hinata's hands and began to spin Hinata around in her excitement, giggling and laughing all the way, without hurting Hinata, causing the young Hyuuga to laugh along with the up-beat girl, reminding her of Naruto more, somehow causing the Hyuuga-girl to slowly come out of her shell.

The only thing to do now, is talk Naruto into the idea.

While the two were talking, hearing Starfire's squeal, Naruto and Kurenai looked towards the spinning girls, with the 2 of them smiling, Naruto saying, "Well they seem to be enjoying themselves." Since he was too busy being enthralled by Kurenai telling him about his earth-parents, his super-hearing wasn't listening to them.

With Kurenai smiling and happy that Hinata finally made friends with someone how could possible help the girl open up more, though a little sad that it wasn't herself that helped Hinata, taking a breath, Kurenai decided to get back on track, "Anyway, where was I, oh yeah, you see your mother..."

Turns out Starfire and Hinata weren't the only ones who liked Naruto, since Kurenai seems to be enjoying the young krytonian's company more and more, since Naruto actually listens to her.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **And there you have it, I figured it best for Naruto to bond with the 3 women, since you'd want to know what the Titans message was, along with Starfire helping Hinata to open up, as well as getting with Naruto even if she had to share.**

 **Along with Naruto and Kurenai getting closer and closer together.**

 **As you've no doubt noticed, this is a harem-type story, as for who'll be apart of the harem, I'm afraid you'll have to wait, since I want it to be a surprise, I won't even post the pairing(s) when it's complete in order to not spoil anything.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or DC.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's a new chapter, I'm gonna leave my "A Ninja Ain't Afraid Of No Ghost" Story for the time being and work on this one, since it was something I had my mind on, at least until I can think of something for "Naruto The Devil Caller" story, seeing as I'm stuck on that one.**

 **But I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

 **The New Fox Of Steel**

 **Chapter 6**

 **The Offer.**

 **The Fortress Of Solitude.**

After everyone finished chatting, Naruto, using his super speed began talking to Clark with the contact lens, "So what do you think father, I know Hinata would be perfect for it, but what about Kurenai, do you think she can be trusted, after all, she is a Jounin, would she be too loyal towards the Hokage or loyal to Hinata accepting?"

Thinking things through, in his own fast computerise mind, Clark answered, " _Maybe if you asked first, it's one thing to talk to me about it, but in the end it's your's and their choice, talk to them about it, who knows maybe Kurenai will surprise you, also you'll be happy to know that thanks to you, I've gain the necessary data for the full Kryptonian transformation, now instead of months for it to work for someone who doesn't have a tailed beast in them, it'll only take ether 1 or 2 weeks, depending on the person._ "

Happy with the end results, but a bit upset that he was used as a test subject, but the end result out-weighs the negative.

Returning to normal speed, Naruto decided, "Hinata-chan, I've got something that I think you'll be interested in," with a serious look

Wondering what it was, yet at the same-time blushing at thinking dirty things, the shy girl asks, "U-Um, w-what is i-it, Nar-El-kun?" Noticing how serious he was.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto took the plunge, "As you know, my father, Kal-El, transformed me into a full Kryptonian in just over a couple of weeks," Hinata nodded at that, she and Kurenai were filled in on how Naruto became an alien now, "Well, we both talked it over and decided, if you want to, offer you a chance to be transformed into a full Kryptonian, like myself?"

Both konoichis were shocked at such an offer, Starfire however, "Oh joyous, Hinata, please say you'll accept, it'll be such wond-" "Starfire," Before she could continue, Naruto cuts her off.

The Tamaranian looks towards Naruto with a confused, yet innocent look, "Please don't force her to choose it, Hinata-chan has to think for herself, if she accepts it, then I'm happy for her, if not then I'll still be happy for her, we shouldn't pressure her into becoming a full Kryptonian," looking towards Hinata he finishes with, "Just so you know Hinata-chan, if you go through with the process, it'll be irreversible, meaning no turning back, once becoming krptonian it'll be like your parents are kryptonian, but it's all your choice."

Thinking things through, Hinata had a tough choice to make, should she accept and become like the samething as Naruto, or should she remain as she is.

 **(I'm gonna skip a few minutes, since it's about Hinata going back and forth in her head if she should do it or not.)**

Once the young girl finished thinking things through, she replied, "I-I would l-like to go t-through with the p-process, t-this way, I-I can b-become s-someone s-stronger than I-I am now."

Naruto hearing her words, gave a surprised look at first, then gave a slight chuckle, "Hinata-chan, how can you think that your not strong, you have the most kindest nature anybody would be jealous of, yet even with how the ninja-world works you're still strong enough to face it head on, hell, I can even say you are even stronger than me."

Turning bright red, Hinata looks at the others, Starfire, showing her support with what Naruto said by giving a big smile and nods in agreement, then Hinata looks towards her sensei, Kurenai, even though the woman wasn't too sure about the idea of Hinata becoming an alien, she couldn't help but agree with what Naruto said, it was all up to Hinata.

Hinata smiled at everyone's support, looks towards Naruto and gives a nod with determine eyes, Naruto smiles, "Alright then, allow me to explain whats gonna happen, while you are transforming, your mind will also be learning, in other wards, my father will be downloading all the knowledge you'll need in order to learn the history of Krypton, along with training in how to use and control your powers, also even though the process will take over 1 to 2 weeks, your body will be in a stasis field, where it will "freeze" your body, while changing it at the same time, meaning no food, water or toiletries needed."

Hinata, while agreeing and understanding everything that Naruto explained, she ended up blushing at the end.

Taking Hinata towards a platform, showing her where to stand, "Alright Hinata, see you in a week, and who knows, maybe learning everything that is Krypton, will boost your confidence, don't get me wrong, I like your cute nature, but there are things that you need courage for."

Even though the girl blushed at the cute comment, she agrees with Naruto, hopefully her time in "stasis" will help her.

When she's on the platform and ready, the same beam that hit Naruto for his transformation hit Hinata, causing the young girl to close her eyes as if she was sleeping, while her body was floating in mid-air, as though she was reclining at an angle.

 **While Naruto and Hinata talk**

 **With Starfire and Kurenai**

The two decided it was best to get to know one another, giving Naruto and Hinata some privacy in order to not disturb the process, "Oh how joyous this moment is~, sister-Hinata will be able to join me and Nar-El in our flying and fun," At this, Kurenai just nods in agreement, while taking a sip of water that Naruto got for them, "Oh when sister-Hinata becomes a kyrptonian, me and sister-Hinata will be able to satisfy Naruto together." She says innocently.

Kurenai, not realising what Starfire said because of how innocently she said it, " **SPUUURT!** " The poor sensei of team 8 ended up coughing and sputtering, "W-W-W-WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?!"

Starfire, looking confused at her reaction, in her innocent way, replied, "Oh, me and sister-Hinata agreed to share Nar-El with each other, and anyone else that may come to fall in love with him, you see my people on Tamaran are..." and so began Starfire's explanation of her people, just like what she told Hinata.

After finishing, Kurenai, in a way, understood that it's apart of Starfire's culture, hell, even the nations have something similar in nature called the CRA (Clan Restoration Act,) where if there was only one member from a near extinct clan, it is required that said member gains multiple wives in order to rebuild the clan, though some of them don't do it out of love but out of duty, but Kurenai likes the idea that Tamarans use love instead of duty.

Starfire interupts her train of thought, "Um, friend-Kurenai, is it possinle that you like Naruto too?"

Again, shocking Kurenai at Starfire's innocent way of asking such intimate things, but she's gonna have to get use to it, since from what she's gathered, it's apart of Starfire's naive charm, she'll always be sweet and innocent, yet with an underline of not understanding what line to not crossover.

Confused at Starfire's question, "Um, why would you think that, Starfire?"

Starfire replies, "Well you seem to be enjoying Nar-El's company, while me and sister-Hinata were talking, we noticed how you and Nar-El were laughing and having fun, but from what sister-Hinata said, whenever a man tries to talk with you, you give them the cold-stare, as though you do not trust the man, but with Nar-El, you seem more relaxed, more happy with hanging around Nar-El, even gaining a slight blush towards him now and again."

Hearing what Starfire said, along with giving Hinata a stern talking to about discussing things with someone new, though Starfire is more than innocent to allow your guard down when relaxing, Kurenai began thinking to herself, " _Is it possible, that I enjoy, being with Nar-El-kun more, than just being a sensei and friend, but how can that be, I mean, sure the men I know aren't as nice, kind, caring, sweet... (she shakes her head to clear her thoughts.)... But h-he's too young to be with me, right?_ "

At the moment her mind was in turmoil, there are so many negatives, yet at the same time, it "feels" that there are far more positives, but what can she do.

Starfire came back in, "Friend-Kurenai, surely if you have feelings for Nar-El, why not pursue them to see if they are true, after all, wouldn't it be better to know if such a thing is possible, instead of missing out of possibly a chance at happiness?"

Kurenai, couldn't believe at how deep Starfire just got, you would've thought the young girl would stop surprising her, at first, Starfire comes out as sweet and innocent, then she starts asking these perverted questions in the same naive innocent way that catches you off guard, now she says something so deep and meaningful, Kurenai must admit, Starfire is one unpredictable person she's ever met, yet at the same-time from what Naruto and herself talked about, such as his pranks, along with other things related to him, Starfire reminds Kurenai of Naruto, not in the innocent and naivety, well maybe a touch, but in being unpredictable.

Getting back to the matter at hand, Starfire's question opened a whole new door, Kurenai was now considering possibly trying out being in a relationship with Nar-El, but the real question niggling at the back of her mind is one thing.

Should she?

 **To Be Continued.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, with Kurenai possibly coming into the fold of being with Naruto, as Shakespeare once said, "To be or not to be, that is the question," of course I won't give away anything, since I want to leave people in suspense so that it keeps them interested.**

 **Also with Hinata now becoming a kryptonian, during the week, Nar-El will be flying back a forward to supply Kurenai and Starfire with food and drinks, while also making trips to wave in order to keep up to date on the progress of the mission, but more importantly he'll also get to know Starfire and Kurenai more, but should Naruto and Kurenai get together, well that's for another chapter.**

 **As for other pairings, please wait to find out along the way, since I'm making it up as I go along, after all the best kind of writing is when the author gets sucked in by his own work and doesn't know what happens next.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or DC.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it took a couple of days to do this chapter, a lot of things happened at home that needed to be sorted out, but anyway, here is a new chapter.**

 **The New Fox Of Steel**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Getting Closer.**

 **The Fortress of solitude.**

 **21:36.**

Once Starfire asked Kurenai those lists of questions, the young Tamaran decided to leave the Jounin alone to think things through, " _No Point in trying to push her into answering too soon, but I think she'll join, anyway, let's see if Nar-El has finished helping sister-Hinata._ "

Now moving towards Naruto, Starfire saw the Kryptonian keeping an eye on the readings, though Clark was getting annoyed, " **Nar-El, I can assure you, all the readings and data are working fine, your friend will be a Krytonian next week at this very time, so for now, go and relax, I'll monitor everything in case anything happens.** "

Naruto, taking a deep breath, replies, "I know father, it's just, I don't want Hinata-chan suffering from any problems, after all, she doesn't have the same-thing that I have for helping me when I was transformed."

Clark nods in understanding, as the father and son duo were about to talk some more, Starfire broke in, "Nar-El, I'm sure everything will be fine, Kal-El has everything under control, besides it's like you said before, sister-Hinata is very strong."

Figuring it best not to argue with the girl, Naruto just nods his head, rubbing his fingers over his brow with his eyes closed, until he realises something, "Wait, koriand'r, why are you calling Hinata-chan, sister?!"

He couldn't help but feel that something was about to change his life, innocently, Starfire replied "Well because sister-Hinata and I agreed to share you as lovers, since it's apart of my culture, and from what sister-Hinata told me, because of your "bloodline," you now fall under this "CRA" that allows you to have multiple women to marry up, and since sister-Hinata loves you too, along with me being descended from a feline-type race, I have no problem with sharing, why is it wrong for me to say that?"

Now Naruto was suffering from the shock that Kurenai suffered from, Starfire's all too innocent questions, along with the fact that he might end up being in the CRA, at the moment, he was a statue, while his body wasn't moving, his mind was travelling too fast for him to comprehend what was happening now.

Starfire, in her naive way, thought Naruto is happy, just thinking about all the love he would receive from possible others, like Kurenai, until the teacher can think things through, the tamaranean, ended up bringing Naruto into a hug, "rubbing" herself on him like a cat would do, knocking Naruto out of his thoughts, before he could say anything, "Hmm, you are so warm, I can't wait for us to marry and be together."

Naruto couldn't say anything, hell at the moment his entire body was bright red with steam coming off of him, mostly because of the girl hugging him, but also because of her clothes. (Pretty much the Starfire with the outlaws outfit, mostly because Naruto would be bright red from it. lol.)

As he was being hugged, thankful for his kryptonian strength, Kurenai came walking in, having com up with a conclusion to what she thought about being with Naruto, though, she must admit, seeing Naruto being hugged by Starfire made a funny, yet erotic site with how the girl is rubbing Naruto. (A.N. I was going for something like off of Tenchi Muyo, where Masaki Misaki Jurai was hugging Washu, only being more awkward for obvious reasons.)

Anyway, Kurenai clearing her throat, gaining the attention of the 2 aliens, with Starfire still hugging Naruto, look towards Kurenai, "Starfire, I thought about everything you said and I realised something," moving towards the 2, making them curious for 2 different reasons,one with curious at what Kurenai was talking about, Naruto, and the other curious for her answer.

Reaching them, Kurenai gave a kind smile, places her hand on Naruto's cheek, causing them to turn red again, with Kurenai having a dusting of pink as well, "I decided to join in as well, if Nar-El accepts me that is." After saying that, Kurenai leans forward and captures Naruto's lips for a kiss, taking Naruto completely by surprise.

While that was going on Clark decided it best to focus on Hinata's process more then the erotic drama with Naruto and the personality-copy of Lois.

Starfire was ecstatic, now she has 2 sisters, she can't wait to find out who else is joining, since it just means a bigger family and more people to love as well.

During the kiss, Kurenai, getting into it, since for some reason kissing Naruto felt right to her, using Naruto's surprise against him, she turned the innocent kiss into a tongue-battle, before things could build, Kurenai pulled away, needing air, since she wasn't a kryptonian, though seeing Naruto's face she couldn't help but giggle, with Starfire joining in, since at the moment, Naruto looked like a red fish with his lips puckered up, with blank white eyes, giving a funny image.

Starfire then says, "I think it's best that we take him to his bedroom for a lie-down, after all, he'll need time to process everything." With a big innocent smile, though she wishes she could've done the same thing before, but there'll be more time for that in the future.

 **Naruto's bedroom.**

Getting Naruto into his room was simple, since Kurenai practically knocked him out with that kiss, but with Starfire's strength they managed to get him there, but now came the "interesting" part for them.

Getting Nauto's Superman suit off of him.

The two couldn't help themselves but giggle at the perverted thoughts going through their heads, while Starfire held Naruto up, Kurenai was getting Naruto's arms out of the sleeves, amazed at the durable yet soft material of the kryptonian fabric, not to mention the elasticise of it. (A.N. Kinda like saiyan clothes, I'm guessing.)

Once finished with the sleeves, Kurenai pulled down the neck-hole over his shoulders, then down to his waist, making the woman blush at the muscle Naruto was packing, while thinking, " _So that's what Kryptonians look like._ " With Starfire, using her power of flight, to look over the top of Naruto and couldn't help but blush and giggle at the sight too.

But now came a tricky part, once removing the red boots Naruto wore, Kurenai placed both her hands on Naruto's waist, the Kryptonian still conked out, taking a gulp of air, she slowly removes the one-piece from Naruto's waist-line, though as she was doing that, she failed to realise she was also dragging down Naruto's underwear, until it was too late.

Though unbeknown to the 2 females, Kurenai's soft fingers, that were slowly moving over Naruto's skin, were "waking" something up, since Naruto is a 13 year old boy who lived on his own, learning from the streets, he learned "the talk" from the streets, with the Hokage filling in the missing pieces, and because of that, along with Kurenai's fingers, it's causing that something to become "harder" to hide.

Causing Kurenai's and Starfire's eyes to widen and blush at what Naruto had, (A.N. Just use your imagination since I'm not going into detail of another man's junk.)

Figuring it best to quickly remove Naruto's suit and replace his underwear, the 2 rush to Naruto's bed, Kurenai moving the quilt out of the way, Starfire placing Naurto in, then covering Naruto back up, then placing the suit somewhere for Clark to handle, then quickly exiting back into the chamber and falling onto their own chairs, all the while thinking about what they saw, with Starfire getting a birds-eye view of the thing.

Kurenai decided to try and change the subject, "H-How about we j-just go to bed, inourownrooms!" She quickly finishes, realising how it sounded at the start.

Starfire looked slightly confused, yet at the same time blushing at what she saw, "Why in our own rooms, wouldn't it be better to sleep in the same room that Nar-El is sleeping in?"

Causing Kurenai to blush and stutter at such a thing, though before she could get a word in, Starfire just gets up and grabs a hold of Kurenai's wrist, "Come along, sister-Kurenai, we must sleep in our husband's room." flying off, while dragging Kurenai along with her Tamaranean strength, Kurenai felt that her life was getting out of her control.

Before Kurenai could even think, Starfire removed her clothes, along with her bra, leaving the jounin in her black panties, that she tried to cover up in embarrassment.

Though before she could complain, she then saw Starfire walking a round as naked as the day she was born, not even the least bit shy about it.

Starfire was placing her clothes next to where Kurenai's was, once finished she clapped her hands together and turned towards Kurenai, "Now then, lets get to bed and sleep his our husband."

Kurenai, feeling a pattern, was grabbed by the orange-skinned girl again, was then forced under the quilt, where her body was pressed against Naruto's side, causing the poor woman to blush some more.

Before Starfire got into bed, she turned the light off, then using a Star-bolt, made her way towards the bed and got in too, pressing her naked body against Naruto's own.

While asleep, in his dreams, Naruto "felt" everything that's happening, but because he though it was a dream, he just relaxed into it, though a certain appendage had other ideas, slipping through the button part of his underwear, where it turned out the button fell off, but Naruto couldn't get any new underwear at the time, they're still clean and usable, just no button since he kept putting it off.

Though what the women didn't realise is one thing, it was poking Kurenai's leg, causing the woman to grab hold and blush some more when realising what it was, " _Curse the hormonal body of a teenage boy and curse Starfire for moving me at HER own pace, if only I was stronger._ "

Though at first she still didn't let go, since she was amazed at his size, she slowly moved it away and then let go, then got comfortable and drifted off to sleep, never realising she had her head laying comfortably on Naruto's chest, with her body curled up on him.

Unfortunately, because of the shift, Starfire ended up with it pushing against her, feeling happy at such a reaction from him, she just gets comfortable and drifted to sleep too, though when she turned her body away from him, causing Naruto to snuggle up to her body, with Kurenai snuggling closer to Naruto's warmth, ended up slipping between her thighs.

But who knows what will happen in the middle of the night.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **There you are, will there be "something" happening in the middle of the night and will Kurenai be "joining" in, best to wait and find out, after all I wouldn't want to spoil anything.**

 **Well minus this, in the next one there maybe a few timeskips, with a few things here and there about what's happening with the others, along with Naruto and the girls getting closer, but that's it, I don't want to ruin anything for everyone.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or DC.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it took so long, I had a hard time coming up with this chapter, hopefully it's not too bad and I hope everyone enjoys it.**

 **The New Fox Of Steel**

 **Chapter 8**

 **A Kryptonian's Surprise**

 **Wave Village**

 **The Next Day**

 **Early Morning**

Everyone was up early, the villages wanted to put their whole heart into completing the bridge, now that Gato was gone, they practically got up at the crack of dawn, with Tazuna dragging the ninjas out of bed.

After everyone was filled in on how Naruto became the new Man Of Steel, though Sasuke was in denial, he can't really disprove it, since it was Naruto's clones that explained everything, within reason, since even though they're just as strong as the original Naruto, the clones still disburse in smoke with a solid hit, though admittedly, it felt like they were hitting a bolder, but Sakura at one point, got lucky, by unconsciously using chakra to enhance her strength, granted it still made her hand numb, but it was an accomplishment none the less.

Zabuza and Haku went on their way, everyone understanding that with no more Gato, they managed to get paid for their troubles, since the shrimp didn't plan on paying them, with Tazuna understanding, though still hesitant, it was just work.

But everyone got back to work putting the bridge together, with Kakashi reading his book and keeping an eye on the students, minus Hinata, a even managed to get Sakura to work, the sensei had no idea how, but he wasn't going to look a gift-horse in the mouth.

Looking up from his book, seeing a flying by with a metal beam over his head, Kakashi called out, "Oh yeah, Naruto," Gaining the clone's attention, "How long until the real you gets back with Kurenai and Hinata, we are getting close to finishing the bridge and we wouldn't want to leave them behind when they return, that would be rude of us."

Though felt there was an ulterior motive, he decided that there was no harm, at least to half of the truth, "Well, I don't think they'll be too long, but just to make sure, I'll dispel and relay the question to the real Naruto, after I put this beam in place."

Doing what he planned, the clone held the beam in place, then used his heat-vision to weld the beam in place, allowing the workers to bolt it in place for safety as well. (A.N. Best to be safe than sorry.)

Once finished, the clone focused on the questions Kakashi asked, then vanished in a puff of smoke, causing a certain someone to awaken in a compromising way.

 **The Fortress Of Solitude**

 **Meanwhile.**

Naruto was comfortable, he was having a nice, yet bizarre dream, he dreamt that he was eating ramen, but that wasn't what was bizarre, he's always dreamt about ramen, what was strange was that no matter how he much he slurped there was still more coming, though he wasn't slurping strongly, thanks to his father training him to hold back subconsciously, in case he damages anything important.

But yet it felt like his mouth was full, but it didn't have the same "feeling" and texture as ramen, it was kinda like a hand-sized doughnut made out of jelly, but it wouldn't break apart.

Then came the clone's memory about Kakashi's question, making Naruto open his eyes to see he was staring at a pale chest, but not just any pale chest, looking up, Naruto saw the still sleeping, but red faced and heavy breathing, Kurenai Yuhi, looking down, Naruto saw his mouth wrapped around the woman's breast, along with her nipple, which he could feel was hard with his tongue slightly grazing it, causing the woman to moan in her sleep, making Naruto red-faced.

Slowly removing himself from the woman, thanking the gods he didn't bite down, he managed to move himself away from her chest, but the sleeping crimson-eyed beauty was holding him close, using a little of his flight, Naruto brought himself up towards Kurenai's face, that way she didn't try to kill him with a genjutsu, he may be Kryptonian, but he can still succumb to illusions.

Unfortunately, Naruto forgot one important thing, his whole body was facing Kurenai and he doesn't have a button on his underwear, meaning one thing, due to her breasts and warm body, along with her red face and heavy breathing, Naruto has a bad case of morning wood.

Which he didn't realise until he brushed between the woman's thighs, causing both to moan, which caused Kurenai to wake up, seeing Naruto's wide eyes and vise verse.

At this moment both were feeling awkward, though slowly both were lost in the other's eyes as well, deep blue meeting crimson red, slowly they were leaning towards one another, getting closer and closer, their lips millimetres apart.

"NAR-EL, IT'S TIME FOR THE BREAKFAST THAT I HAVE PREPARED!" Yelled Starfire in a happy mood, since she didn't want to disturb Nar-El and Sister-Kurenai, since Nar-El looked cute sucking the woman's breast, but even she believed they stayed in bed long enough.

That yell caused the two red-faced couple to jump apart, one holding the quilt to her body, though wondering why one of her breast is sensitive at the moment.

The other was on the floor, ending up jumping to the edge of the bed and fell over it, causing him to tumble until he landed on his back, with his eyes spinning, "Thank god I'm a Kryptonian or that would've really hurt!~" He says in a dizzy manner.

Though his slip-up caused the 2 woman to giggle and blush at the same time, giggling at his antics, but blushing at his "friend" hanging out of his underwear, shaking his head to get rid of the dizziness, Naruto looks towards the 2, finding their giggles beautiful, but then he became puzzled at their red-faces, that is until he looks down and see's his "awakened friend" out of his underwear, due to feeling Kurenai's body on his and what they were about to do.

Quickly, the embarrassed boy went about trying to hide it, using his Kryptonian speed, Naruto rushed around collecting a new pair of underwear, along with a clean outfit, then rushed into his bathroom and had a cold shower to stop from overheating.

Moving on, Starfire says to Kurenai, "I have managed to make some earth morning breakfast, thanks to my time on earth, with my friends helping me, I am not using any alien ingredients or mixing anything that doesn't go together, so I hope you look forward to it." The Tamaranean left with a skip in her step, since she had a proper look at her husband's package. (A.N. Still not gonna describe another man's junk.)

Making Kurenai confused with such a thing, "Did she really try and make alien food on earth for her friends to eat it, also what does she mean "mixing anything that doesn't go together," you know what, I'm not even going to ask, it would more than likely cause me a headache." Figuring it was better to forget about it, she began getting out of bed and collecting her spare clothes from her travel bag.

Waiting for Naruto to finish, with the bed quilt wrapped around her, while holding her spares, Naruto came out, looking fresh and clean, though when their eyes met, the 2 quickly looked away, with Naruto scratching his cheek, "I-I better go and check on Hinata before we get started on breakfast." Quickly moving towards the door.

They both ended up awkwardly bumping into each other, awkwardly pointing towards the doors they intend to go through and talking over one another.

Once Naruto had finished his checks, along with Kurenai finishing her shower and getting dressed, the 3 humanoids sat down and enjoyed the meal, though Naruto was careful, since he heard stories about Koriand'r's cooking, though he didn't show it since he didn't want to hurt the girl's feelings, but after a while they enjoyed the meal.

Though it was a bit concerting when Koriand'r began drinking a large bottle of mustard like it was pop, but the 2 ninjas figured it was an alien thing and moved on, after all everyone has their weird quirks.

"Oh yeah, I just remembered, Kakashi-sensei wanted to know when we'll be back, since the bridge is nearing completion." Naruto managing to remember once his stomach was full.

With that Clark began calculating, " **It is under my calculations that you'll be able to return to Wave, along with the completion of the bridge in exactly... 2 to 3 weeks, since it's my understanding that Miss Yuhi would wish to go through the same procedure as well, provided she does not reveal all Kryptonian secrets to Konoha, since it would fall under clan secrets.** "

Kurenai, at first felt that it might be going against the Hokage and the village to keep becoming a Kryptonian a secret, but if it's apart of the Clan Law to keep secrets and since she'll by apart of the clan, it isn't really betraying the village, as long as they don't try to ask her about clan secrets.

After thinking things through, Kurenai finally made her choice, "Yes, I wish to become a Kryptonian and be a member of Naruto's clan, after Hinata has finished."

Clark replies back, " **Very well, once Hinata has finished her training, soon it will be your turn, also after studying the process some more, I might be able to revert your age, not to Naruto's or Hinata's age, but to about 3 or 4 years older than them, if anything, you'll be like a big sister to them, but more than a sister, if anything, you'll be like another Kryptonian woman by the name Power Girl.** "

Wondering who Power Girl was, Clark began giving a brief history on Power-girl, explaining how she's an older version of Supergirl from another dimension on the verge of collapse and ended up making a home for herself in their dimension. (A.N. I won't give all of Power Girl's history since there's too much she did.)

After the explanation was finished, Kurenai couldn't believe how amazing Power Girl was, she was almost like Lady Tsunade, if Tsunade had her hair short and wore such a "revealing" outfit, but still, Power Girl was just amazing and beautiful, even Kurenai can't deny that she is slightly attracted to the sexy woman and she's straight.

But then Kurenai starts thinking, " _It makes you wonder if any of the past Superhero's bloodlines are somewhere around the Elemental Nations, though they may be far too watered down by now, but I can't deny, Power Girl might just be Lady Tsunade's ancestor or something._ "

It certainly makes one question their own origin.

 **Unknown Land**

In a old storage shed, a light beeping could be heard coming from a wooden chest, the door suddenly opened, you couldn't tell who it was because of the light bleeding in, making their silhouette completely black, but you could see a feminine outline, the woman moved towards the chest, opening it she started shuffling things around, all the while muttering to herself, "Where is it, where is it?" Until she found what she was looking for, looking closer you could see their eyes widening in shock, "By the gods, did Kal finally found someone to take up the mantle of Superman, Athena please let this be true."

In the person's hands was the Krptonian crest of the house of El, the symbol of hope, lighting up and beeping, a gift from the Man of Steel himself, before his passing.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **Done for now, I how you all enjoyed it, I thought it was getting a bit too serious and exotic, so I added a little joke by using Naruto's clumsiness with a little bit of Clark's, sorry if you ended up face-vaulting at it, but it was still funny.**

 **Also I added a bit of mystery at the end, is Tsunade a decedent of Power Girl, or is something else involved, just have to wait and see, though it would explain her amazing strength and big bust, but I'll leave it to your imagination, makes things more interesting then.**

 **And who is the mysterious person with the El crest, you'll have to wait and see, along with a clue of who she might be, but I'm not giving anything away until I believe the big reveal is ready, otherwise it'll spoil things.**

 **Anyway, hopefully I can write a new chapter earlier than this one, but you can never tale with how muses works, it might go one way it might go another, I can only use Shikamaru's catchphrase, "Muses are troublesome," jk.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or DC Universe.**


	9. Up For Adoption

**After so long of not being able to come up with the next chapter, I realised, regrettably, that my muse for this story isn't coming back, so I've decided, instead of deleting it or anything, I'll put it up for adoption.**

 **I understand a lot of people will be upset at my choice, but hopefully someone will take it up and continue this crossover, I am sorry for the long wait, but I couldn't think how to continue the story.**

 **Also, I've been getting a lot of Reviews from a guest that's complaining about what I wrote, while I agree with what they're saying, I would like to point out that I mostly wrote the past chapters by instinct, I really got into writing each one after seeing Superman 1978 Movie, also most of what I write is through improvisation, most of the time I don't think things through and write what I think would be good and what people may like to read, if the guest feels that this story could be improved they are welcomed to adopt it, but it's their choice.**

 **Anyway, if whoever adopts wants some help, please ask and I'll support you anyway I can.**


End file.
